1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a method for driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technology, the demand for various types of display device for displaying an image is increasing. A flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display device, have been widely used in recent years.
The display device may include a display panel, a display driver and a power supply source. The display panel typically has a plurality of pixels for displaying an image. The display driver supplies driving signals to the display panel. The power supply source supplies power voltages to the display panel or the display driver. The display driver may include a data driver, a scan driver and a timing controller. The data driver has a source drive integrated circuit (“IC”) that supplies data voltages to data lines to the display panel. The scan driver supplies scan signals to scan lines to the display panel. The timing controller controls operation timings of the data driver and the scan driver. Each pixel is coupled to a data line and a scan line through a transistor, thus each pixel receives a data voltage of the data line in response to a scan signal of the scan line. Each pixel represents a gray level according to the data voltage. Therefore, the display panel may display an image.
Recently, the display device is widely used for a portable display device such as a smart phone, a tablet, a notebook and so on. The portable display device typically uses a battery as a power supply source. Therefore, power consumption of the portable display device may be decreased to improve the convenience of using the portable display device.